1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toys and more particularly pertains to a combination swing, water slide and snow coaster.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of saucer-shaped coaster toys is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,374, which issued to J. Macleod on Mar. 3, 1964, discloses a snow coaster which is of a saucer-like shape and which utilizes a steering rudder assembly. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,526, which issued to Scott et al. on Aug. 26, 1975, discloses a saucer-like sled which employs the use of a steerable rudder. As can be appreciated, both of these typical prior art coasters are functional for their intended purposes; however, both are representative of devices which are limited with respect to the scope of usage.
More particularly, neither of these prior art coasters are well adapted for uses other than as sleds and in this respect, the saucer-like toy according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art. In so doing, the present invention provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a combinational use, i.e., it can be utilized alternatively as a swing, a water slide or a snow sled. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuous need for new and improved toys of this nature and in this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.